And so came an angel
by Flying-on-a-broom Liv
Summary: The gang of Sherwood is no more. Prince John is now king and Robin finds it difficult adapting to the "legal" way of life in Locksley. A family he did not know could exist shows itself in front of him. Will the voice of a an angel help him find his way to do change? One thing is certain, it will not be done easily. This is the sequel to the story "Pay, obey or play?".
1. Chapter 1 - the new old life

**_Hello everybody!_**  
 ** _This is the sequel of my story "Pay, obey or play?" and a continuous Season 4 of BBC:s Robin Hood. Hope you like it as much as I do!_**

Chapter 1 - The new old life

"I do not know why you're being so cranky." Much says and throws a light green grape into his mouth. "John and his family are here, Lizzy and Allan lives just around the corner and I am here as well! You should be happy!"

Robin is leaning over the dinner table looking peevish at his old friend.

"Yes and why are you here so often, Much?"

There has been nearly six months since the Merry Men of Sherwood split up to go their separate, legal ways. Friar Tuck went with Father Cornelius back to the village of Langar and found a purpose joining the church there. Little John moved back in with his wife and son in Locksley- a life he is very much pleased with living, even though Fanny forced him to have his hair cut in a way he would not have chosen himself. It is too short in the back with straight bangs, which just becomes fluffy once being made out of John's thick hair.

The actors couple Mary and Robert planned to go on a road-trip through England in search for some new talents. Normally, Lizzy would go with them but after everything that had happened they both knew that their daughter's love for Allan would keep her behind. But even so they would see each other again! Allan and Lizzy has started to run a local pub together in Locksley, close to their friends, and share the top floor as their home. To Allan's disappointment Lizzy insisted that she would sleep in one end and he in the other, since it would be the proper thing to do. He loves her enough not to complain.

Robin himself lives in Locksley Manor, in his full right! The very first minute of his settlement he departed with all his servant plus gave them a little money to make up for the inconvenience. He does not care to admit it, but he does not like the way things turned out- for himself, that is. And since all the others are so wrapped up in themselves there never comes a moment for him having to confess it.

Also quite recently in the beginning of that first month in Locksley, England was struck by sorrow and grief when receiving word from Châlus in France saying that King Richard had died from an arrow wound on the 6th of April. Amongst the people Robin felt the most lost and the more hopeless in the turn of that hour. He is trapped in his past, where Marion can still be with him, and now he has sort of returned to his childhood as well by living in the old house. And it brings back all kinds of memories.

Prince John was crowned King of England about six weeks after Richard's death, but Robin did not tend the occasion even though he was invited. His disgust, or merely his pride, made him not to.

Going back to Much, he moved in to _his_ manor first thing and enjoys it fully! Robin, Allan, John and Lizzy helped him unpack and then they ate and celebrated the beginning of a new life. Bonchurch is not as large as Locksley Manor, but why should Much care? It is a house made of stone and wood painted in dirty yellow which has two floors and room for two servants, one old chap named Granger and a young cook by the name of Emily. Emily is the younger sister of Angel Boxham.

But now, let's return to the present!

"I thought you liked me coming to visit you?" Much wonders, offendedly.

Robin smiles amusingly and shakes his head. Much looks dejected.

"Alright, I miss you!" he exclaims. "That's the honest truth, Robin!"

Much walks up to the open door and looks out. It is a beautiful fall day, the sky is covered my several small clouds and light is streaming down from a mild sun. Down at the market he can see John buying flower and his son, who is also named John, running around playing with two other boys. One of them Much recognises as Angel's and Emily's thirteen year old brother, Timothy.

Robin takes a reassuring hand on Much's shoulder and looks at him with a smile.

"Do not worry, my friend!" he continues. "You'll always be welcome here."

Much sighs.

"Well I do like the sound of that."

Two young women leads a white horse towards the stables close by the manor. It is Angel and Emily. Blue suits Angel- she is wearing a gown in just that colour. Her frizzled hair is put up making a few hairs from her bangs lie comfortably in proportion to her beautiful face. Emily's freckled face are lit up by cold-bitten cheeks while she is wearing a plain pink dress.

"Good morning, Sir Robin." Angel greets, humbly. "Sir Much."

They both gentlemen nod friendly in return and observe the ladies as they pass them by. Robin turns to Much, who he sees has his sight fixed on Emily.

"So!" he cries out, making Much jump up in the air of surprise. "That's what this is about!"

Much looks confused and knowing at the same time.

"I do not know what you are talking about..."

Robin grins.  
"Yes, you do! She is a very pretty girl, as we all can see. You might as well admit it!"

"No, but it's not her looks that I care about! She has the kindest spirit and loveliest manner I've ever seen a girl possess!" Much declares. "We have spent a lot of time talking, about everything. But she cooks for me, Robin! And it's awful!"

Robin finds it strange that Much's behaviour is cheerful at the same time as he looks to be nauseous!

"The food or her being your servant?" Robin wonders, teasingly.

"I can't be in love with a woman working for me!" he cries out.

Robin is astonished.

"In love?!"

Much does not take notice to his outburst and continues his own charade.

"Just look at what happened between me and Eve! It didn't work!" he exclaims. "A nobleman should not consort with his own servants."

Robin would do best not to giggle, but looking at the hilarious _Sir_ Much declaring his romantic problems as if they were made to die for is one of those situations that will make his full discretion nearly impossible to achieve.

"How noble of you, Much."

"I wasn't thinking of her, I'm thinking of me! And how horrible it is having her under my roof every day. Just think about it for a moment and you will understand!"

"But you see I don't understand, Much!" Robin contradicts, crossing his arms. "If you like this girl you should be happy that she at this early point in your acquaintance willingly is staying in your house!"

"Do not joke about this, Robin." Much says.

"I'm not! I'm just saying that you should go with the opportunity, my friend."

After she has parted with her sister, Angel enters the stables. She walks in front of the horse, named Bud, and leads him into his chambers. She takes up a brush with her right hand and starts to clean his back, smoothly sweeping the other over his hair. She small talks with him, mentioning how wonderful their ride had been and how she felt lucky bringing her warmer coat. Then Lizzy comes into the stables, making Angel smile widely.

"Lizzy!" she observes.

"Hello, Angel! Been for a ride, have you?"

Lizzy reaches out a hand, holding a red-yellowish apple. Bud instantly catches his eyes on it and in less than a second it is gone. The two ladies laugh.

"Yes." Angel answers. "You do know that you are beginning to sound more and more like Allan by every day?"

Lizzy giggles, guiltily.

"I guess that's the prize I have to pay." she says.

Allan's familiar and big nosed face appears in one of the open windows of the horse cell and startles them.

"Pay for what?"

Lizzy looks knowingly at him.

"Nothing, _dearest_."

At this point Allan and Lizzy have not gotten accustomed to their growing relationship. They obviously see themselves as a couple, but it is still a bit awkward acknowledging it and that is why Lizzy uses her sarcasm to make it a little less so. But it is okay with Allan.

"Oh! Using those nicknames now, are we?" he says, teasingly, in reply.

Lizzy can clearly see what it is that she is taking after. They are interrupted by Bud , who whinnies as he sees Robin walking, as always with his heels first, into the stables.

"Here the great landlord comes himself!" Lizzy exclaims, throwing out her arms in a welcoming gesture.

Robin smiles as he stops in front of them.

"Good morning to you too, Lizzy." Robin greets.

"Has Much told you about his problem?" Allan asks, leaning inside through the window.

Now Robin giggles.

"You know about it?"

Allan gives away an amused laugh.

"Sure we do! Whenever she's around he gets either numb or over talkative..."

Lizzy catches up after him.

"...thoughtful and keen on whatever she does or say."

Robin looks at Angel, sister of the girl in question, who smiles gently.

"It's not too hard to notice, Sir." she finishes. "Would any of you like to go for a walk? I feel a terrible need of stretching my legs."

"Gladly!" Lizzy answers, though Allan does not look too pleased.

"No! Lizzy I was hoping to borrow you for a while... I need your help down at the pub. If you don't mind?"

Lizzy and Angel share a knowing look and she nods.

"Fine! Sorry then, Angel."

Angel walks away from Bud and closes the wooden wicket behind her.

"I could use a walk." Robin says. "If you'll have me?"

She smiles against him and his eyes are for a moment captured in her honest, brown ones.

"Of course, Sir."

The two go through the back door and starts walking up into the forest. The air is chilly and the ground is filled with leaves in sun kissed colours. They walk silently next to each other for a few moments.

"Soon these trees will be frosty..." Angel points out.

Of all the surroundings Robin can set his eyes on- the nearing pond, the bleak tree crowns covering the light of the sun or his companion herself- he looks down at his feet!

"I've never cared much for winter." he says. "It makes people spend their time indoors and then they become restless."

"True." Angel continues. "Though I believe there is much to gain during this season. Some indoor-sitters just need a kick in the back and then, at the end of the day, they might have discovered something."

The pond now lies right in front of them and Angel sits down on a boulder as she crosses her arms so that the grey fleece shawl is wrapped closer to her body.

"But that thought cannot help me from loving summer!" she adds with an easy laugh. "With all it's warmth."

Robin bends down and picks up a small stone.

"Speaking of backs!" he starts. "You're quite the horse lady, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am. They are my favourite amongst animals! I sometimes even like them more than people."

Robin throws the stone with a long arm movement and it splashes in the water by the other side.

"They are easier to talk to anyway."

The latter Angel only pronounced as a mumble to herself but Robin could not help over-hearing it. He turns against her with a peculiar expression on his face.

"You talk to them?" he wonders, unconvinced. "To the horses?"

Angel looks up, shrewdly smiling at him.

"If you define _talk_ as two beings exchanging words or sentences that is not the case." she answers, sincerely. "It's more like communicating _._ I understand their ways and sense what they feel."

Robin looks thoughtfully at the woman next to him. He is still not at all convinced.

"Well, I certainly haven't heard anything like that before!" he says with an amused smile.

"Many things exist without our knowledge, Sir Robin." she says while watching the sparkling water, which is, just like the ground mentioned before, filled with leaves plus pink waterlilies.

"One should live in belief instead of denial, especially when it comes to things that hardly seem likely to be true." she continues. "If you think like that you will be a little less surprised when those things actually happen."

Robin cannot help but to smile.

"I agree." he adds but the smile disappears shortly after. "There is no way of telling what the future might bring."

After a moment, Angel suddenly starts laughing.

"What?" Robin wonders, trying not to laugh himself.

"Sorry!.. I was just thinking that some people might say that perhaps your relationship with your bow can be placed under the category of 'things out of the ordinary'!"

Now they both laugh.

"That's just skill!" he explains.

She shakes her head.

"No, don't be so sure about that, Sir! Others can say it's because of a special bond or something like it!"

"And all these beliefs and wise advise has been given you in that special way too? Or is that merely your parents good work?"

Angel smiles still, but her gaze seems a little more distant. Robin can see that she is remembering something.

"They did a pretty good job, in fact."

The smile on her lips fades and the all so cheerful disposition is replaced by a sad one. She looks down at her fingers.

"My father died thirteen years ago." she confesses. "When Sheriff Vaisey was stepping in for Sir Edward while he was away in London. Our family was caught hiding a couple of farmers who had not been paying their taxes, so to save his family he gave himself up and was made an example of..."

Robin feels mean to have raised the question about her parents. He did not wish to bring up any old wounds in her heart. Or in anyone's.

"Angel... You did not need to explain." he insists. "Of all people I know how painful it can be to dwell in the past. I know, 'cause I'm there _constantly_."

She gives away a friendly smile.

"It's alright, Sir. Only I myself merge love with the intention to live and dwell in the present."

Robin's eyes are widened and he looks at her with a long face.

"In other words, the past has no power over you?"

"Not if I let it."

There is jet another pause with silence. Then Robin stands up straight.

"I must go back." Robin finally says.

Angel arises from the boulder to say goodbye.

"Have a nice day then, Sir."

He sighs impatiently.

"Please, Angel, stop calling me that!"

She smiles gently.

"As you wish, _my lord_."

Robin lays down on the bed and takes hold of the necklace on his nightstand. He looks at the wooden amulet with the burnt marks of a bow and arrow inside a circle.

Will it ever be the same? he wonders. What was his life to become if he did not live in the forest? He feels imprisoned here, even more than he has ever felt actually sitting behind bars. To keep it short, it did not feel as he thought it should. But, like Angel said, things might just change direction and nobody can imagine what lies ahead. Whether it is to be good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2 - A horse whisperer

_Chapter 2 - A horse whisperer_

The next day Robin decided that he would fetch his horse and maybe ride to Nottingham to talk to Sir Edward. It seemed that it never was enough time to talk, while him being an outlaw and all, but now Robin found himself with nothing but time left on his hands.

It is calm outside and a little bit sunnier than the day before. He walks quietly down to the stables only to hear a soft woman's voice singing gently. He recognized the tone to be Angel's and instead of walking right in and make an end of it he chooses to stick around in the background. He peeks out behind the wooden wall just enough for him to see Angel standing among the horses, gently humming.("Archer & Swordsman"-The Medieval Music Players) The horses heads are up and they observe her as she brushes their manes and backs.

"I'll have to go today." she says. "Soon. To Nottingham... To work, I'm afraid. I do not mind working, it's just that I do not want to work as a maid! If I could choose I would do something meaningful. Not just walk around cleaning some royalty's clothes or castle, which by the way doesn't mean anything!..."

Angel's brushing movements becomes somewhat distant.

"It is not fair." she continues and fondles with the nose of a brown horse. Robin's brown horse. "What would you have me do?"

Bud takes hold of her sea blue shawl between his teeth and throws it to the ground. Angel cannot restrain a laugh and takes it up again. The horse did obviously not want her to go either.

"I'd prefer that too, Bud!" she says, padding him friendly.

Robin is stroke by wonderment as he watches her having a "conversation" with the animals. He finally understands what she meant by that. He turns back to lean his head against the wood. For a moment he is lost in his own mind, not knowing whether few or several minutes passes him by.

"Having fun spying, Robin?"

He jumps up and sees Angel standing close to his right with Bud located behind her. She has an amused smile glued on her face, but Robin chooses not to return it.

"You really do talk to horses." he confirms, acceptingly. "That's amazing!"

She giggles.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we must be off..." she says as she starts leaving with Bud. "Reality calls."  
Robin gets a grip.

"You're going to Nottingham? I am too." he exclaims. "We could go their together, if you want."

Angel smiles widely, one of those smiles only she can provide.

"If you think you can keep up."

Robin keeps up with her quite good since he is a gifted rider, but she sure is one special of a kind! When Angel rides it is as if she and the horse become one. There is no rider involved, only one massive horse flying through the air like a flash in the sky. She knows all the tricks that can be played- jumping, rearing, rushing or galloping- and even how to ride standing straight up on the horse's back! Bud seems to always love having her with him- he never complains or contradicts her choices. Their mind is the same.

She and Robin arrive laughing into the grand city of Nottingham, which flags stand high in the british wind while the big gates are open. This Nottingham is other than how the city was only a year ago, when the gang came back from the Holy Land. Market day nowadays is always filled with people having money to spend and not many beggars run the streets or sit imprisoned by the hands of an unjust sheriff.

Angel and Robin walk together down the main street as they have a look around.

"You work in the castle, Angel?" Robin asks as they enter the castle's courtyard.

Angel nods acceptingly.

"Yes, I do." she answers. "It's not exactly what I imagined myself doing, but it helps bringing food on the table. I do it for my family."

"That is very good of you."

He starts climbing the stone stairs but when she does not follow he turns around. He points a finger at the door.

"Aren't you coming?"

Angel smiles vaguely and points to the left by the stairs.

"Sorry..." she says. "Servants entrance."

Robin sighs and nods as she walks on, her way, into the castle. He continues without her.

Once inside he enters into the Great Hall, where the counsellor and Sheriff Edward are gathered. A grand voice speaks the visitor's name aloud:

"Robin of Locksley to see the Sheriff!

Robin hugs the sitting Edward, his father-in-law and Sheriff of Nottingham. Sir Edward looks old, older than ordinary. These past few years have been very hard on him and you can almost see that fatigue fighting loose in his put-together face.

"Robin, how lovely to see you!" Edward greets. "I was beginning to think that you would never show up. This is my right hand man, Abbott Wilkins."

Abbott and Robin shake hands.

"Now don't say that, Edward, I wrote you the first thing when I moved back to Locksley."

"Very true, you did, my boy." Edward confesses with a deep laugh. "Forgive me. Abbott, let's bring forth some refreshments for our guest and we shall have a talk!"

Abbott nodded while bowing and left the room. He is quite a short man, middle aged but with some young facial features. Actually, he looks very much like the picture of a leprechaun with his big nose, short dark hair and well formed rosy mouth.

When food and drink had been put on the table, Robin and Edward begin their conversation.

"How are things going back home, Robin?"

Robin sighs.

"Oh," says Edward. "I take that as a bad sign. What's wrong?"

"You of all people should know the answer to that question." Robin answers.

Now Edward is the one to sigh.

"Marion? No, Robin, I know you too well to believe that this is just about my daughter."

Robin snorts out of amusement.

"Alright then! _Everything_ is wrong! Or everything feels wrong. Around me people seem to find their place, but I am not one of them." he tries to explain. "I feel restless and impatient and I miss Sherwood so that half would be enough."

Edward takes a bite of his piece of bread.

"Man kind is an adapting creature, Robin." he says. "Just like you adapted yourself to being an outlaw and live in the forest you will adapt to this way of living too. You just need to find a purpose. Yes! I think that would do the trick!"

After a few hours of laughing and remembering good times together, Edward clears his throat.

"Now to a more serious matter... Robin, I don't know if you've noticed but, I'm ill. And gravely so."

Robin's eyes widen as he cannot believe what he is hearing. One of the most strong men he has ever known cannot be dying!

"I do not have much time, but then I am not sorry to go." Edward continues.

Robin tries to fight back his tears.

"It can't be..." he utters.

Edward puts a comforting hand on his son-in-law's shoulder.

"I want you to be happy, Robin. Right now, you are the only person I got left to love in this world. Marion would not have liked to see you spending all your life grieving, no matter if it's her or me."

Robin leans over the table.

"First Richard and now you!" he exclaims but calms himself. "So this is goodbye?"

Edward looks at the jet young man in front of him with a sort of sparkle.

"No." he answers, simply. "I'm not going to be dead tomorrow, only I'm fading away slowly and peacefully. Now you must be going, you have a people to return to."

There is silence for a few seconds. Robin arises from his chair.

"Well..." Robin begins. "I'll see you soon then."

Robin starts leaving against the door but is prevented after several steps by Edward's voice:

"Robin!" he calls, making Robin's head turn. "Home is where the heart is. You would do well remembering that."

 _But where is Robin' heart?_

* * *

Angel walks into the cottage with her arms full with firewood. Timothy comes running against her with a bright smiling face.

"And where have you been, young lady?" he exclaims, trying to sound mature.

Angel smiles meaningly in return.

"What does it look like?" she answers, holding up the branches and smaller logs.

She sits down by the open fire, which is burning slightly, and puts the wood on it piece by piece.

The mother of the Boxham family, Victoria, sits down on a chair behind her daughter. The light takes away all the wrinkles and smoothens out her face, so when Angel is finished and turns around to look at her mother, she does not seem to be much older than herself.

"I rode with Sir Robin today." Angel says, putting her hands on her knees. "All the way to Nottingham and back."

"Really?" Victoria inquires. "Did he keep up?"

She also knows about her daughter's talents when it comes to horses. Angel almost blushes.

"Yes, he did. He is a gifted horseman, mother, and I'm not supernatural."

They share a moment of giggle, then Timothy decides to join in.

"Emily has been followed by that Much person all day!" he exclaims. "I don't know how she puts up with it!"

"Now don't you say that, Tim." Angel says. "Sir Much is a very agreeable man and he happens to be in love with her."

Emily's voice speaks to them from the stairs:

"Really?"

Angel looks lovingly at her twenty five year old sister as she walks down the stairs. She really do look as if she has no idea what so ever about his affections towards her.

"You really didn't know, Em?"

"Of course not!" Emily exclaims. "How could _you_ know?"

"I guessed, like everyone else."

Emily does not look satisfied.

"How come I've missed this?" she asks.

Timothy grins.

"Maybe you like getting all the attention!" he says.

Victoria puts a hand on his head as to prevent him from saying anything bolder. Angel spots the confused little girl inside her sisters face and stands up, moving against her.

"Do not give it any more thought, Emily." Angel comforts. "It is way too late- you can come again with it in the morning."

"But I'm not in love with him." Emily realises.

Poor Much, Angel thought. Such a loving and kind man does not deserve anything else than to be loved in return. If her sister was not to be that person then so be it, but non the less Angel wants to prepare Much's closest friends of what disappointment the morning might bring.

She knocks firmly at the front door of Locksley Manor. The hour is half past eleven, but the lights are still shining inside which means the master of the house has not jet retired to his chamber.

"Angel?" Robin wonders as he opens the door. He has dark bags under his peering eyes.

He leaves the door open for her and returns to the common room, where she finds his dinner table standing messier than ever. His clothes lie spread out over different furnitures and he slowly rubs his hands across his face as to wake himself up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Angel wonders.

Robin shakes his head.

"Just spared me from a bad dream."

He puts his hands on his waist and for a moment Angel forgets what it is she came there for.

"So?" Robin inquires.

"I just talked to my sister and it turned out that she did not know about Much's feelings for her."

Robin snorts.

"Well, such things can be easily unspotted."

Angel gives away an hasty smile to answer his remark, then she continues.

"Unfortunately, she does not feel the same thing for him. If something of this sort might come forth tomorrow, I thought it best for you, as Much's best friend, to know about it. Then you can help him get through the disappointment."

Robin pours two cups with mulled wine while speaking.

"I'm sorry to hear it." he says. "I will do the best I can with this information. Though I do not doubt that Much can still find happiness here..."  
He gives one of the cups to Angel, who feels a shiver running through her body by the feel of the drink's warmth.

"...unlike other people." Robin finishes, mumbling, though she catches it up. He takes a sip.

"Are you not happy here?" she wonders.

Robin looks at her with an empty look.

"Not as happy as I should be." he begins. "I have a home, good friends and my nobility but nothing of that seems to matter since I don't have anything to strive for! With this position I could do much difference, it is not my wish to waste it, only I have no idea where to start."

As he was talking he walked up to the closest window and now he stands looking out of it with an frustrated face and curved eyebrows. The look does not suit him, according to Angel.

"What am I to do?" he asks himself with a sigh.

"If I were in your shoes I would do something for the children." Angel says. "Make their minds and hearts bloom so that they will be able to live life with their eyes open. Help them see the possibilities and show them that no matter where they come from or who they are set out to be, education can lead them to what they will _become_."

Robin's head turns slowly against her as she speaks. He sees that she is smiling.

"You say you are not happy here but, Robin, many people get lost when thinking of happiness as a destination when it's actually a choice." she explains. "It is not given to you or deserved after a certain amount of time. It is up to you to seize those moments and act in order to gain them."

Robin breaths out of stupefaction.

"How do you do it?" he wonders.

She does not lay any value in answering him, so she continues on her own matter of speech:

"There lies great power for the person that helps form our future people." she says. "Plus that children provides happiness better than anyone and you will not be left without something to be happy about!"

Robin's lips starts to transcend into a smile without equal. His eyes does not seem so tired anymore and there lies a sort of restfulness in them- the blue heaven like reflection of his soul. Angel returns the smile as she understands that her suggestion was exactly what he needed (and unconsciously wanted) to hear.

"A school, more or less, then." Robin announces.


	3. Chapter 3 - The school for new Hoodies

Chapter 3 - The school for new Hoodies

By the end of the next fortnight Locksley Manor stood ready for its new purpose- to be a place of education for 32 children (ages 5-16) from Locksley and a few other villages close by. The school will help Robin bring forth the thoughts and morals he wishes to awake in the English people, which allows them to make up there own minds about them and since he is a nobleman they can grow into not fearing men with power.

Obviously, even if Robin is both helpful and kind, he does not have patience enough to do this on his own. He needs help. That is why he convinced Little John, Lizzy, Allan, Much, Angel and even sent a proposition to Friar Tuck in Langar to participate in the working process. The very thought of a reunion of the gang made most of them accept, but some needed a little more convincing...

 **SUBJECT & TEACHER(S)**

 **Archery:** Robin of Locksley, Allan a Dale

 **Drama & acting: **Lizzy, Much of Bonchurch

 **Religion, morals**

 **and ethics:** Friar Tuck?, Robin of Locksley

 **Handcraft &**

 **wood work:** Little John, Allan a Dale

 **Horse handling:** Angel Boxham

* * *

Both John and Lizzy felt eager against doing something they really love. A pub is not Lizzy's place and even if John is very happy living with his family he finds it hard adjusting to the restricted way of living. So for them to have something they can go to carrying passion and meaning makes all the difference in the world. Allan, on the other hand, was very happy with the pub and cottage-sharing with Lizzy so he was the one hardest to get on board. As you all know, and surely can understand, Much loves acting but taking on this job would also be helpful in the escape of his cook. The cook who he is so desperate not to keep on falling in love with.

Allan walks up the stairs in the grand house towards the classroom, which used to be Robin's private chambers. (Now he is more satisfied sleeping in the common room, where he also eats and spends most of his time when not working.) He is holding a hammer in one hand and a pink gaura-flower in the other. As he arrives to the brown door he can hear children's laughter from inside and when he opens it he can see why:

Lizzy is dressed up like a jester with red, yellow and green clothes and wears a jingling hat that is just as colorful. She is jumping like a frog around the room, between the children that are sitting on the floor. The laughter is loud, so Much must take the words right down from his belly to overpower it.

"Now, listen, everyone!" he commands as Lizzy jumps to his side and stands up straight. "Can anyone tell me what this kind of entertainer is called?"

Almost everybody's hands go up in the air, but there is one little girl with straight dark hair that does not join the others.

"Julie?" Lizzy says, now out of character.

The little girl shakes her head with her thumb in her mouth. Lizzy understands.

"Let me give you all a clue!" she continues. "The word we are looking for is what Sir Much has been called a thousand times!"

Everyone laugh again, not because everyone know the word but because of the embarrassed look on Much's face and the teasing look on Lizzy's. When she gets sight of Allan she lights up in a wide smile.

"Prankster, buffoon, clown or..?"

"Fool!" Julie exclaims, shyly and still with her thumb placed in her tiny mouth.

The classroom is again filled with laughing voices. Much's features are blushing as he takes the lead again.

"Yes, well, a fool's duty is to entertain royalty and noblemen. It can be during a feast of some kind or a ball..."

Allan raises his arm and Much nods at him.

"Does that mean that you are in no need of fool's?" he asks. "Since you're both, I mean."

There is the laughter again! Though Much is not laughing.

"Very funny, Allan. Was it your intention to disturb our lesson?"

"Not really." Allan answers, buoyantly. "Just came to borrow the _dressed_ fool for a moment!"

Lizzy walks across the room and meets up with him.

"Do you think you can survive with only Sir Much for five minutes?" she asks the students, who start to giggle in between the group.

"Sure they can!" Much answers for them as Lizzy and Allan closes the door.

Lizzy takes off her jester hat and Allan watches as her blonde long hair falls to her shoulders.

"You sure take your job on full-heartedly!" Allan points out. "Not that I don't like it."

Lizzy grins teasingly.

"Good, 'cause I happen to love it!"

Allan smiles.

"I have something for you."

"Is it that hammer?" Lizzy asks, wondering, and Allan realizes he is holding up his right hand when it should be the contrary. He giggles it away and gives her the flower, to her actual surprise. Their eyes meet.

"Hi." Allan says, silently.

Lizzy smiles.

"Hi there. Thank y..." is all she has time to utter before he kisses her gently on the mouth. After a few long seconds he brings back his head.

"Thank you." she finishes the sentence and embraces him in a hug as her lips surrounds his one more time. Lizzy tries to say something in between the kissing.

"You know... I wouldn't... mind having... _your_ child someday..." she says, in a dreamy state.

Allan instantly stops what he is doing and looks quite startled. He pulls her away from him, gently.

"Where did that come from?" he asks, upset. "I'm not being funny, but aren't a girl supposed to be married before she can start mentioning that stuff?"

Lizzy reflects his reaction.

"Well, if she hasn't had any proposals she must be allowed to say something!" she contradicts.

He turns even more upset.

"With those words?"

She crosses her arms.

"I thought very carefully about what I was going to say, Allan, even if you do not seem to believe it. And what I said is what I mean!"

Allan stands numb before Lizzy.

"You're a nuthead." he finally says and walks away towards the stairs.

"You're a trickster!" Lizzy shouts after he's gone.

Though this would seem to be a big quarrel between these lovebirds, it was in fact not that dangerous. None of them liked it, of course, but there has not been one couple that has ever lived without problems. Or friends too, for that matter.

"Right everyone! Gather around!" Angel insists when beginning her first class of _Horse handling_ on the meadow behind the stables. Bud is with them, chewing softly on the green grass. "How many of you knows how to ride?"

Just one hand is lift up in the air among the five students at the age of ten. The boy has dark, curly hair and perky cheeks.

"Arnold." Angel observes. "That's good! Well, how many of you has ridden or merely been on a one before?"

Now all hands are in the air. Angel smiles.

"Then you'll find that this is not much more difficult. Horses are determined creatures, you know, and if they let you get close to them once you can be sure about doing so again..."  
Robin shows himself outside of the stable building, but no one sees him. Bud has grown tired of the grass and is now searching persistently in Angel's red bag, which she wears on her right shoulder. The children starts giggling when she repeatedly tries to push his giant head away. Then she starts to laugh.

"See! Here we have an excellent example- Bud, stop it!"

Robin smiles feeling very amused about the whole scene. Suddenly a horse whinnies vastly from the other side of the village and once turning around Robin sees Much running against him, anxiously.

"You better come, Robin!" he says and they both move quickly to Locksley Manor.

On a black horse, that is shining because of the flat combed hairs, a small man is placed with a dark-purple cloak covering his head.

"What is your business here, stranger?" Robin asks, naturally.

The man brings back the hood and Robin recognizes him as Abbott Wilkins, Sir Edward's advisor and right hand. That he has come to Locksley in such a hurried state could only mean one thing...

"Edward was a good sheriff!..." King John exclaims as he stands in front of Robin, next to Wilkins, in the castle courtyard. His hair is redder than it was when they last met and he is wearing that royal golden crown high up on his head. On his body he wears a thick, long and red coat with lots of little crowns on it. Robin thinks it looks ridiculous, plus that his froze bitten cheeks and dry mouth does put several years more to his age.

Robin has not been there long and the first fifteen minutes included only false polite behavior together with himself feeling _actual_ sorrow about his father-in-law's passing. Clearly and unsurprisingly, King John felt nothing but greed.

"...But let me be frank, Locksley, when I say that I expect the next sheriff of Nottingham to be even better! He must be willing to do whatever I want him to, for me to do the same in return!"

If the circumstances were different, Robin would have laughed right in the shallow king's face. But he did not.

"I believe in the trust of loyalty, my lord." he only says. "I'm just not sure that I can trust you. If you mean to give me the position, I can promise that I will do what I think is best for the people of this region. Not for myself or any other."

The smile in King John's face quickly fades into something truly nasty. The greed suddenly shows in its actual form, getting Robin to think about how wrong it is having this "childish" man as king of their grate nation. He sure is naive enough to put his trust in everyone's pretended love for him.

"Yes..." King John begins. "You're all about the people, aren't you? At least we have one thing in common then. I suppose it would do no good killing you now, at least that is what Wilkins thinks!"

Robin looks suspiciously at the traitor Wilkins, who directly looks away. He feels a tickle of intimidation travel through his back. The king continues.

"You see, I too want their love. But you have been so troublesome for such a long time now according to Vaisey and Prince Philip that it would be as good as suicide to get rid of you, since you truly have the love of all the people!"

That is not entirely the case, according to Robin.

"Therefore I want us to be friends!" John continues.

"Friends?" Robin repeats, unconvinced.

The king grins.

"Yes! So that none of us will face the fear of extinction."

"And what guidelines will this so called friendship be based on?" Robin asks.

"On you doing what I want, when I want it. As simple as that!"

Robin snorts with an sarcastic smile, once again finding his courage to stand his ground.

"That way you can freely be the new sheriff and the people will learn to not see us as enemies. Instead they will love us as one!"

"I'm sorry, your highness!" Robin answers determined and quickly. "The only way to get me to do that is to kill me and use my body as a puppet. I am a noble again, but that does not mean that I'm obliged to quit my previous beliefs!"

Now the king looks rather angry. His eyebrows are drawn closer to his eyes as he more or less stares at Robin.

"Is that so? Well, then you can kiss your chance of becoming sheriff goodbye!"

He turns to Wilkins, who has been standing silent behind them all the time.

"Abbott Wilkins, congratulations! You have just been promoted!"

Robin gets upset.

"No, hang on a second!..." he exclaims.

King John takes a long step closer to him so that they stand face to face.

"You chose to turn your back against my wishes and that will grant you _nothing_! Do not expect any loyalty or favors from me in any upcoming future."

Robin presses his lips together, as if not to scream.

"So be it. _King_ John."


End file.
